Mira lo que me has hecho hacer
by Dani Valdez
Summary: sonfic con la canción Look what you made me do de Taylor Swift segundo puesto en el reto Quotes de series vol. 2 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Mira lo que me has hecho hacer

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin. Los versos entre paréntesis son de la canción Look what you made me do de Taylor Swift.

Esta historia participa en el reto Quotes de series Vol. 2 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

La frase utilizada es "Nunca pelees, salvo que sepas que tienes la suerte a tu favor" de vikingos. Al principio pensaba que no me saldría nada, pero entonces la maravillosa Taylor sacó canción y todo empezó a encajar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(No me gustan tus pequeños juegos

Tu escenario inclinado

El papel que me haces representar, el de tonta.)

No me gustan tus maneras sutiles, esas caricias furtivas y esa forma de mirarme como si supieras algo de mí que ni yo misma sé. No me gusta tener que llamarte padre, ni tener que besarte en la boca ni tener que oírte llamarme "Cariño".

No me gusta que me digas qué hacer en todo momento con esa voz suave tuya:

"Cariño, tienes que sonreír más"

"Cariño, tú escucha y déjame hablar a mí"

No me gusta tener que andar de puntillas, actuando como otra persona que no soy yo. No me gusta ser Alaine Piedra y no me gusta la persona que me ha llevado a serlo.

(No, no me gustas tú.)

(No me gusta tu crimen perfecto

Ni como te ríes cuando mientes.

Tú dijiste que la pistola era mía.

No está bien.)

Y sí, una vez estuve convencida de tu plan. Una vez creí que eras un verdadero amigo, que lo hacías todo por mi bien. Lo creí de veras, porque me hablabas con dulzura, me tratabas con amabilidad y me prometías un futuro de vuelta en mi hogar.

"Algún día volverás a casa, cariño"

"El Norte, el Valle, todo será tuyo. Yo lo conseguiré para ti"

Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui una ingenua, de que para ti solo soy una pieza en tu juego de tronos, una persona más a la que utilizar según te convenga. Llegaste a manipularme tanto que me sentía protegida a tu lado. Ahora solo siento miedo y asco al pensar en ti.

(No, no me gustas, oh.)

(Pero me volví más lista, me hice más dura justo a tiempo.)

Odio tener todo el día tu voz susurrándome al oído, pero he de reconocer que tus consejos son útiles. Sabes más que yo sobre cómo manejar a los demás, sobre cómo sobrevivir, sobre cómo jugar; y yo voy a aprender de ti.

(Cariño, me elevé de la muerte, lo hago todo el tiempo.)

Así que me pongo mi máscara y me dejo guiar por ti mientras voy aprendiendo a actuar, a mentir, a triunfar. No me interesa el poder, mas necesito dominar esto si quiero sobrevivir y recuperar mi hogar y tú eres el único dispuesto a enseñarme cómo se juega.

"Obsérvalos, pero que no parezca que los miras"

"Dáles lo que quieren pero nunca todo o dejarán de necesitarte"

"Utiliza sus debilidades a tu favor tanto como sus cualidades"

"Nunca pelees, salvo que sepas que tienes la suerte a tu favor"

(Tengo una lista de nombres y el tuyo está marcado en rojo, subrayado.

Lo compruebo una vez, luego lo compruebo dos, oh.)

Y a veces me siento confusa sobre ti porque sé que me estás ayudando, pero luego recuerdo que todo esto lo haces por ti, solo por ti, y el odio vuelve, y te odio aún más por hacerme dudar, por hacerme caer en tu juego y por hacer que tome parte en él.

(Oh, mira lo que me has hecho hacer.

Mira lo que me has hecho hacer.

Mira lo que acabas de hacerme hacer.)

Y la teoría pasa a la práctica. He de mentir. Me acaricias la cara y me susurras que lo hiciste por mí, que todo fue para salvarme a mí. Me salvaste, sí, y sé que debo mentir. Miento, miento a todos y me creen y tía Lysa está muerta, muerta gracias a ti, muerta por culpa tuya, por culpa mía, por culpa de los dos y te odio y me odio porque he caído, porque esta no soy yo, porque yo nunca habría mentido de esa forma si no fuera por ti. Entonces me sonríes y vuelves a rozar mis labios y me dices lo orgulloso que estás de mí. No quiero que estés orgulloso de mí. No quiero convertirme en esto. No quiero convertirme en lo que tú quieres que sea.

(Oh, mira lo que me has hecho.)

(No me gustan tus llaves del reino.

Una vez me pertenecieron a mí.

Me pediste un lugar donde dormir.

Me encerraste e hiciste un banquete. ¿qué?)

Así que pasan los días. Me vas enseñando y voy aprendiendo. Paso un rato contigo todas las noches y me hablas de tus planes. No sé si me mientes o me dices la verdad, pero no me queda más remedio que creerte. Me besas en los labios cada noche y poco a poco me pides que haga más, que participe del plan. Ya me has pedido que me encargue de un asunto clave. Me abrazas y acaricias mi pelo mientras dices que nuestro plan, como si yo hubiera tenido algo que ver en su diseño, está a punto de culminar y que todo será gracias a mí.

"Hazme sentir orgulloso, cariño. Demuéstrame lo que has aprendido"

(Oh, mira lo que me has hecho hacer.

Mira lo que me has hecho hacer.

Mira lo que acabas de hacerme hacer.)

Robalito está muerto. Le di la leche de la amapola y se quedó dormido para no despertar jamás. Ha sido mi culpa pero nadie sospecha de mí, ni de ti. El maestre dice que es muerte natural. Está a punto de llorar. Quería al niño. Yo también lo quería en cierto modo.

Me odio por su muerte y te odio a ti por hacerme odiarme, pero tú vienes y me sonríes, con esa sonrisa que estoy empezando a detestar.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hija mía"

Y quiero gritarte que no soy tu hija, que soy la hija de Eddard Stark y Catelin Tully, que soy la prima de Robert Arryn y que lo he matado, que soy la sobrina de Lysa Tully y vi como la mataban sin hacer nada. Mas permanezco serena, he aprendido a que mi rostro no delate mis emociones. Y sí, eso también me lo has enseñado tú.

(Tengo una lista de nombres y el tuyo está marcado en rojo, subrayado.

Lo compruebo una vez, luego lo compruebo dos.)

He aprendido de ti. Sé lo que es la mentira, la manipulación, la traición. Me gustaría no saberlo pero he tenido que conocerlas a la fuerza. Sé que el momento decisivo de la guerra se acerca y sé que pronto deberé tomar decisiones. He de saber dónde están mis lealtades. Al menos tengo claro dónde están las tuyas: contigo, siempre contigo, solo y únicamente contigo.

(Oh, mira lo que me has hecho hacer.

Mira lo que me has hecho hacer.

Mira lo que acabas de hacerme hacer.)

El plan está completo. Soy una mujer casada y la señora del Valle. Tengo mi título y tú quieres tu premio. Mi esposo ha salido como cada noche, y tú te cuelas en mi habitación.

Ahí estás, con tus palabras dulces y tu mirada codiciosa. Crees que voy a caer, que voy a darte lo que quieres. No es así, no.

(El mundo se mueve, otro día, otro drama, drama.

Pero no para mí, no para mí, todo lo que pienso es carma.)

Estoy sonriendo y ahora yo seré la que hable y tú el que escuche. He seguido todos tus consejos: te he estado observando y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta; te he dado poco a poco lo que me has pedido pero nunca todo; estoy aprovechando tu mayor debilidad, yo; y la suerte está a mi favor, así que puedo permitirme pelear contra ti.

(Entonces el mundo se mueve y hay algo seguro:

Tal vez yo tuve lo mío, pero todos vosotros tendréis lo vuestro.)

Los guardias entran en mi habitación. Te estaban esperando. Yo te estaba esperando. Es el momento de ser libre, Petyr, libre de ti, de tus engaños, de tu manipulación, de tus estúpidos juegos. Tú me has utilizado y ahora es mi turno de devolverte lo que me has hecho. Una temporada en las celdas de la luna y un juicio, uno en el que nadie mentirá por ti. Tal vez una sentencia de muerte, tal vez oigas la llamada del cielo. No lo sé, realmente no me importa. Solo quiero que pagues lo que me has hecho y que no vuelvas a utilizarme, a tocarme, a hacerme creer que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

(Mira lo que me has hecho hacer.

Mira lo que me has hecho.)

(No confío en nadie y nadie confía en mí.

Seré la actriz protagonista de tus pesadillas.

No confío en nadie y nadie confía en mí.

Seré la actriz protagonista en tus pesadillas.)

()()()()()()()()()()

Lo siento, pero la antigua Sansa no aparecerá en la corte hoy.

¿Por qué?

Oh, porque está muerta.


End file.
